Another mountain visit
by SarahIsAPikachu
Summary: An originalshipping drabble when I was bored and should have been doing work. The usual


_*I finished this because I wanted to post it on tinderhugs' (tumblr) birthday~* _  
>Just some Originalshipping drabble because I have no life and should be writing my other fanfic, as per usual.<p>

'I thought I'd try an original shipping fic for 'kicks and giggles'…'

Right, so there a hell of a lot of mistakes in this, and I've missed loads of them when I went over it, (possibly due to the fact it's like 10pm and I haven't slept for about two days woops) so I apologise in advance ;-; Also, this is really badly written.

Like, _**REALLY**_ badly written. So if you do not like badly written stories (I know I'm picky about it) then you _might_ not want to read it aha. *Sighs* I give up.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pokemon, the characters, etc etc. **

* * *

><p>2 years. 2 <em>bloody years<em> he had been up that god damned mountain, refusing to come down, barely looking after himself.  
>Green was pretty much the only one who saw him, even his own mother had barely heard from him, except when Green forced the bloody phone into those small, shivering hands, after having dialled the number himself.<br>He knew exactly why that ass wouldn't ring her. He thought it would worry her more. That idiot.  
>Unfortunately for him, it was that idiot he had fallen in love with.<br>'Wa-wait, what?' Green thought to himself, as he put one shaking foot in front of the other, making his way up the treacherous snowy trail leading to his cave. Green sighed. He knew himself; he'd known for ages that his feelings for that idiot were more than love. Hell, they probably always had been more than love. He shrugged his shoulders and brought his scarf closer around him, pulling his coat tightly around his body for warmth. Eevee had tried wrapping herself [*] around him to keep him warm, which admittedly had worked, but after she had also started he refused to let her stay out and told her to return. He wasn't the uncaring bastard he used to be, he cared a lot more now, especially for his Pokemon. Green sighed, yet again.  
>'I bet that was His fault too…' he thought darkly, as an image of a raven haired youth grinning and cuddling his equally happy Eevee against his scrawny chest entered his mind, causing his snarl to deepen. That was the idiot he was in love with.<br>He realised he was nearing the cave where the idiot had decided to sleep and make his 'home', although the only person who had put the most amount of work into the place was Green, bringing up blankets, pillows, storage facilities, and all kinds of goods, the majority of which was dumped on him by both of their mothers, whenever he could visit that idiot. That beautiful idiot.  
>He ran his long, slender fingers through his messy, wind swept, brown-ish hair; his green eyes looking around for those red ones masked by long, raven hair that whipped around his pale face.<br>When he realised that he was alone, he decided that resting wouldn't be a bad idea, he was tired and grouchy after the damned trek up the damned mountain, and he could sleep that off before the idiot got here.  
>He jumped on the 'couch', also know as a pile of pillows that probably also served for a bed, although Green highly doubted Red used it, certainly not every night, and covered himself with a blanket he had bought up with him. 'That is it, I swear to god I'm bringing him down with me this time…' he mumbled as he drifted off into a sleep, where his dreams where haunted with those piercing deep eyes, staring straight into his own.<p>

* * *

><p>Red's face graced a slight at the sight of the brunette asleep on his 'couch', his Eevee sleepily lifted it's head and looked at him, before snuggling back round her master's neck like a scarf, her fox like tale wrapped under the teen's chin.<br>Pikachu gave a small cry of delight when he saw Eevee, both trainers knew they were very close friends, and the yellow Pokemon ran up to it's sleepy friend and snuggled up next to him.  
>Red dumped his stuff on the cold floor, and made his way over to the slightly snoring taller boy, pulling off his own jumper as he did, leaving him in his black tee shirt and skinny jeans; he placed his cap over his smiling Pikachu's ears before settling down next to them, snuggling up against Green's baggy jumper, enjoying the warmth and comfort.<p>

* * *

><p>When Green woke, he was surprised when he felt an embracing warmth, and for a moment he thought he was still in Viridian city, before he remembered he had gone to visit Red.<br>But if he was at the top of a mountain, why was he so warm and content? Green almost went back to sleep, but a slight shift in the warmth caused him to open one sleepy eye at what this 'warmth' was.  
>What he saw caused his cheeks to turn such a red they would rival Pikachu's, and probably with ease at that.<br>Tightly wrapped around him and snuggling up his chest was the very reason he made this trip, to see the raven haired idiot.  
>And here he was, cuddled up against him.<br>Green jumped at least 2ft in the air, much to the sleepy ink-coloured haired boy's protest. He mumbled and turned his messy haired head towards them, his sleepy eyes half lidded, his expression one that said 'What was that for?' and a cute little pout.  
>'Wait, what, cute?' Green thought, and could feel his cheeks getting slightly warm, so he spun around. He now realised the feelings he had for his friend weren't just small, they were strong feelings.<br>'I brought you some crap up. Good thing I did to, looks like another blizzard out there.' Green almost sighed with relief that his voice hadn't gone funny with his embarrassment, but also because there was a raging storm out there, meaning he would have to stay here until it passes, and that could take more than just a few days before the path was safe again. All you could see through the entrance to the cave was the harsh white outside of the mountain, something he didn't want to be caught in. He didn't mind, as Red was one of the very few people he could relax with, (this feeling was mutual) however he just hoped he could hide his embarrassment at his new founded emotions towards the boy.  
>He jumped again when Red appeared at his shoulder, dressed casually in his usual attire, his red cap settled back over his unkempt hair; however he had also put on a familiar baggy cardigan over his clothes.<br>'Hey….that's my jumper!' Green protested half heartedly. '...Have you already been through my bags?' Red just smirked at him, before strolling to the larger part of the cave, and sending out Charizard.  
>He just looked at the Pokemon, and the large red beast lit a fire, before settling down around it, and plopped down in front of the fire, stuck something on the end of a stick, and started to roast whatever it was. Green then recognised this too.<p>

'Are those the poptarts I brought up last time?' Red simply nodded, not turning round. Green let out a sigh, before stealing the teen's cap and cramming it on his own head, and ruffling the dark, silky locks of hair. Red looked up at him in protest, but Green just smirked, and gestured to the cardigan. Red gave up, thinking 'fair play.'  
>'Do you ever eat?' Green looked at Red with slight sadness and worry in his eyes.<p>

Red didn't answer, just continued to look at him with those red eyes. Those deep, beautiful red eyes. Green gently prodded him, wanting an answer. After a moments silence, Red answered.  
>'….At least…maybe…daily' for such an unused voice it didn't crack much, it was surprisingly smooth and delicate, but Green could still tell he didn't use it. It was one of the most formidable things about Red, he never used his voice to command, making him unpredictable and unnerving to the opposition.<br>'Silly.' Green sighed. He worried about Red, a lot, as did others, and he wished he would care more for his body.  
>He turned and grabbed himself a poptart from his backpack, holding it out to toast it on the fire. Red's was done, so the boy ate his with surprising speed, whilst Green's turned a nice brown. When Green decided it was done, he was about to eat it when-<br>'Hey!' Red stole it, his eyes gaining a mischievous glint to them, and nibbled on the corner. 'Give that back!' Green pouted, and Red merely smirked, giving him a look that plainly said 'Come and get it'  
>And so, Green proceeded to chase the scrawny boy around the cave for his food, whilst Pikachu and Eevee just watched, rolling their eyes at their trainer's antics, and at the way Green was slightly blushing. So when Green managed to grab the corner of Red's jacket, however unfortunately tripped over something placed in his way, (did he mention this 'thing' was yellow with a long tail? And red cheeks? With black tipped ears?) and ended up on top of a breathless Red, the two Pokemon smirked at each other; it would appear they had a plan.<br>Red just looked up at Green, a smile on his face when he saw just how red his face had gone. Neither moved for a while, Green too shocked and Red not bothering, he frankly didn't mind this.  
>After a while, the two watching Pokemon got bored of the little progress between the two, so Eevee decided to act, by pushing Green in the back, causing his face to meet Red's, and their lips to blush.<br>Satisfied, Pikachu and Eevee left the now blushing boys and went to rummage through Green's pack for food.  
>'Ahh! I'm so sorry!' Green cried, his face a brilliant red, he tried to sit up and get off Red, who said nothing, as per usual, but he had a slight blush on his cheeks too. There was a slight pause, in which Red still said nothing, but the mischievous glint had returned to his eyes and he nibbled on the poptart he had stolen, whilst giving Green a very strange look, and to Green it almost looked…inviting? The silent champion rarely said much, and Green felt proud that he was one of the very few, in fact possibly the only, who could read the teen's actions, however this look was quite new to him.<br>Green decide there and then that he didn't care anymore. In fact, he probably hadn't cared since he realised he liked Red in a way that was more than just a friendship. He wanted him, and Green was very possessive, the only person he knew who was more possessive than him was Red himself; then again Red could pretty much out do him in anything he wanted to. It was this possessive attribute that caused him to act; Green wanted those lips again.  
>Green leant forward, and lifted his pale chin up, closing his eyes and kissed him, pressing his lips against Red's soft ones, before letting go. Green smirked, in his hand was the poptart. Red's crimson eyes were wide with shock, and the small flush crossing his snowy skin had deepened.<br>'I win' he whispered, biting a bit off. But then Red pushed the older brunet down, so the smaller boy was on top, and not too gently leant over and pressed his lips to Green's. Green gasped, and Red pulled back with a smirk, in his hand was the poptart.  
>'I still win' he whispered, the voice sending shivers down Green's spine. Red quickly devoured the rest of the poptart, Green was still in a daze, and smirked the whole time. When Green eventually snapped out of it, Red was about to eat the last piece, and he frowned.<br>'I wanted that' and he grinned, pulling Red's face down to his own, and with even more force pushed their lips together, and stole the poptart from his lips.  
>However they didn't stop kissing until Red pulled away, gasping for air, his blush now even more serious than before. Green smiled, but it was a genuine, happy smile.<br>'I think I like you. Like, a lot.' he whispered in Red's ear, holding him against his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around Red's waist.  
>Then Red strung together probably the most flowing sentence he'd said in years;<br>'Well I definitely like you, and even more than you like me. Green….I think I love you' he looked down, blushing. Green gently placed his hand on the smaller's chin, lifting it so their eyes met, and they both smiled.  
>'I know I love you' Green whispered back, pulling the scrawny teen closer, but Red kept his head back, and looked again in the pools of emerald that were Green's eyes, in his own, emotions were welling up, a rare sight for Green, a sight no one else would ever see (this thought rather satisfied Green's possessive side).<br>'I'm certain. I love you' Red whispered quietly, and Green's gentle smile increased before returning to a slight smirk.  
>'Then I hope you don't mind if I do this' Green pushed the boy down, fiercely kissing him, Red returning it with just as much passion. The two were in complete bliss with each other.<br>Sometime later, they eventually pulled apart, but lay together near the fire, cuddling happily as Charizard's large form protected them from the swirling snow storm outside.  
>However later that night, when Red had fallen asleep on Green's chest, looking so beautiful and peaceful, Green couldn't help but worry. He wanted Red to come down the mountain with him, but what if Red said no?<br>He felt something nudge his hand, and he saw it was Eevee. She pushed her nose under his hand and he smiled, petting her, and she stretched out happily. Then Pikachu ran over and settled down next to the small fox like creature, their noses touching. Green smiled at them. He didn't need to worry about that this exact minute, for now he could just be happy that Red loved him. Just thinking that sent a thrill through him, his cheeks becoming flushed and his smile widening. He looked down at the dark haired beauty leaning on him, his pale skin shimmering in the moonlight, his rosy lips slightly ajar, his breathing calm, and when Green bent down and gently kissed those sweet lips, his cheeks gaining a fluttering flush across them to rival Green's. He adjusted the two of them slightly, so they could both be comfortable sleeping, and he drifted off, his dreams filled with his new lover and all the time he had to spend with him, and how they would spend it.

* * *

><p>The wind howled and the snow swirled around the cave in such a fierce manor, even the toughest of ice pokemon would think twice about going out in this weather. However in the comfort of the depth of the cave, Red cuddled right up to Green, making the brunet flush slightly, but cuddle right back up, sharing the warmth as they sat there in blissful peace. Red smirked slightly, Green was still acting as though he was 'away with the fairies' and he bet he knew the cause of it. Green worried way too much, really everything was simpler than he tended to think, and Red didn't worry too much about his new lover. After several minutes of silence with Red pondering and deciding what could be wrong with him, he got bored and decided to torment his former rival a bit.<p>

Green snapped out of his dazed look when Red poked him in the arm, not too gently as well, but it didn't really hurt him.

'What?' He frowned down at the skinny teen, but his eyes were gentle and happy.

Of course, the dark- haired trainer didn't reply, just looked back up at him, staring into Green's emerald eyes, his own burning with passion in contrast to his pale face, like rubies set in silver, they flared out.

'Oh so we're not talking now?' Green pouted, and Red merely smirked and looked back down at the fire, however Green then tilted his chin so Red's was facing upwards angled towards him, and Green pressed their lips together, and Red felt him smile into the kiss.

They pulled apart from the loving embracement when they needed air, both snuggling back down with Green's arms wrapped around Red, nibbling on his ear, Red leaning back into Green's chest.

There was that calm silence again, hanging in the air between them as they quite happily watched the crackling fire, their Pokemon sleeping on the other side of the flames together.

Green was worrying, yet again, about returning to Viridian and leaving Red. He wanted so desperately to wrap his best friend up, carry him down the freaking mountain, and force him to live with him. But he wasn't sure if Red would be happy, (especially not if he was forceful...) and he didn't want to hurt him. But he really didn't want to leave him. He chewed his bottom lip anxiously; deciding the best thing to do was speak to Red about it. He took a deep breath in, and turned Red's face so they were looking at each other again.

Those beautiful pools of molten, fiery passion.

'Red...I-' He began, but Red simply cut him off with another kiss, although this time he was a bit more passionate and rough with it, nibbling on Green's bottom lip, drawing a moan out of the taller boy.

'Only if I can share your bed.' Green turned bright red, his face flushed all the way to his ears, as Red smirked yet again, holding in his laughter. Looks like his intuition about his friend was right, Green wanted him to come down the mountain with him. Honestly, Red was slightly bored of training here, and wanted a break, and had decided his Pokemon deserved to see civilisation again, and therefore had decided a while ago he might return soon, so this was just a good opportunity for it.

'How did you...What? I mean-' Green looked surprised, but he was cut off again by Red catching his lips, but then Green growled into it and took control, pushing Red down and leaning over him, his chocolate hair in Red's eyes.

'Well...really, I don't think you were going to have much choice to begin with. I may allow you the bed, depends on how nice I'm feeling.' Red smiled, wrapping his arms around Green's back and pulling him closer. They now lay together by the fire, arms laced through each others', their breaths calm and settled.

'You'll really come down with me? You don't mind? I don't want to force you...' Red turned to look at the jade eyes, seeing the anxiousness in them, the care, the love.

'Green, of course I want to. I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have said I would, and I wouldn't be lying here right now, would I?' When Green still didn't look convinced, Red gently brushed his lips against his forehead, and whispered in his ear;

'I really, really love you'

Red's eyes widened slightly as Green took his cheek into his hand, and closed the gap between their faces, his eyes closed, and Red's now shut too, although their eyes couldn't see it, their faces full of happiness and love.

Red's face gained a slight pink tinge to its ivory skin when Green leaned into Red and whispered back;

'I love you more' and held the smaller in his arms tightly.

Drawing back, Red's face had a look of 'no you don't, I always win' in it, but Green just gave him his trade mark smirk, and angled his head so their faces fitted together perfectly as he brought their lips together once again, Green nipping at Red's bottom lip so he would relax his mouth and Green kissed him more passionately than ever, with Red returning the heat. When they eventually had to break the embrace, Red was panting slightly, a flush dancing across his features.

'I win this case.' Green said in a sing-song voice. 'I will always love you more. And you can deal with it~'

He smirked again at the slightly flustered boy beneath him, and as Red started to protest he brought his body closer, wrapping the shorter teen and bringing him close to him, clutching him against his chest, with Red clutching at him, both equally happy and neither wanting to let go of what they knew was theirs. They were the happiest people in the universe at that moment.

* * *

><p>[*] Okay, I couldn't remember as to what gender Eevee was, but she is a girl in this. Sorry!<p>

I don't like the ending, but it was this or never being finished, so um...Yeah?


End file.
